


Kiss of A God (After Harry)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bubble Bath, Child Abuse, Crib, Diapers, Harry loves Sev and Kid, I suck at tags, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Infantilism, Maybe needs some hugs, OC, Pacifier - Freeform, Sev is overly sweet, Sev is really weird, Sev really needed a kid to be nice, Total Consent on regression, Underage Rape/Non-con, adorableness, bottle feeding, strollers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Severus and Harry got married after Harry graduated. During that time Harry had told his husband about his past and his relatives making Snape want to help all abuse cases more. Harry and Sev both wanted a child but can not have one of their own. Three years after being together a family from India moved into 4 Privet Drive. They too have a magical child that was not born to them. When the welcoming feast that the young witch was suppose to attend comes around and she never shows Sev is sent to go and collect her. What he finds horrifies him to his core. Will the young witch get help from the young couple? Or will she be sent to deal with her own past alone? *I am an evil person* *grins also on Hiatus*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all this is my first fanfic on here! I've posted this one on my other accounts Wattpad and Fanfic.net :). Please comment! I love reviews they are like my life force. Also if you don't like gayness (which is literally the whole point of this story) don't click! Love you all, Angel ;)

Chapter 1  
Ms. Maan’s P.O.V.  
Almost too soon the sun was rising and the day I was suppose to attend Hogwarts Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry was upon me. Instead of preparing a bag to take with me I was waking and started the act of making my cousins favorite breakfast items. The twins would be going to school today while I was to stay and never go to that Freaks’ school. Taking a deep breath I hoped that I could sneak some of the food into my pocket as I have not eaten in three months aside from a few crumbs of bread.  
Dressed in a grey sari that had seen better days and that practically fell of my tiny frame I started the oven. Taking out the flour and ground corn I started making different items. I did not know how to prepare the sausages and bacon that my Aunt and Uncle both loved to eat. It was against the religion I had been brought up with to consume either of them. My parents were devoted to our religion but still took part in drinking too much.  
I was about to stir in some of the herbs that my Aunt insisted upon when the clomping of heavy feet followed by heavy yet oddly light footsteps. They were up! I was not finish I still have some more cooking to do, I also still have mail to get and, also I have to gather the presents my Uncle had placed in the garage for the leaving party.  
“Freak! You better have everything finished!” His gruff voice made m jump wishing to clasp my hands down on my ears.  
“I am sorry sir but there is too much to be done in a couple of minutes. Please I can finish in a few more if you could just wait. I can bring out the tea set and you can enjoy some of the fresh biscuits!” I tried to sound happy and not terrified of his growing anger.  
“I have told you time and time again that breakfast is to be served at 8:30 every morning! Do I have to remind you what your punishment will be?!” His voice was raising making me flinch more and more with each new octave. Aunt Rose glared at me with such force I just wanted to curl up and die. If looks could kill I would not have made it to the age of eleven. The thought flitted across my mind and I was immediately set to run if I could.  
“No sir. 50 lashes to the front and 25 to the back. With the belt buckle and then ten hits with the spoon on the head.” Almost as soon as the words were out of my mouth the hard resounding crack from the spoon could have been heard in the countryside.  
I don’t know what time it was when I woke up again. All that I saw was the filthy wall of my cupboard packed full of cleaning supplies and a dying girl. I could hear the sound of them moving around but I knew that those sounds were of them getting ready to go out and celebrate their good children. The door opened and standing right outside was the walrus of man I called Uncle.  
“Girl! You are to stay here and not make a peep. If I found out you did so help me. You will be in so much pain that no one will ask about you in years. But first the ending of your punishment.” I cringed mentally and physically as he dragged me by my hair out of the cupboard and up the stairs into his room. My sari was torn to shreds by those meaty hands and he forced me to do acts that I wish I never knew about. Tears and blood were streaming down my face once I was allowed back into my cupboard. Even before I could lie down with the aching pain Rose whacked me a good few more times till again I lost conscience.  
The next time I awoke I could barely see anything worried that my glasses had been broken I tried to reach for them but could not. I had forgotten that it had been broken last night. Then I heard something I had never heard before the sound of a sharp intake of breath. Someone was beyond surprised by what they say.  
Through blurry eyes I noticed that the person was wearing dark robes and reminded me of the man from my dreams. “Shadow man.” and then I was gone again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Severus Snape P.O.V.  
The headmistress is a dunderhead why does she have to send me to get the goddamn girl who thinks she is so high and mighty that she can skip the welcoming feast. For some reason though a small voice (that sounded oddly like my husband) was yelling at me that I should not assume anything about this girl. Ms. Maan came from a very rich and religious Indian family but after her parents died she had been placed in Britain with her Aunt and Uncle. A lot was expected from her.   
4 Privet Drive holds too many haunting memories for my dear husband and sadly they haunt my own psyche. Maybe that’s why I was sent and not him though the Headmistress likes him better. I know that it would have been him as first choice if it had not been for those muggles’ house.   
When I arrived there was no signs of anyone being home. After I had so graciously sent a letter to the girl to tell her I was coming. Again that voice told me to shut up and go inside to look. It most definitely is Harry. I knew from listening to Harry that you should never assume a child is not left home alone in the muggle world just because all the lights were off and no car in the drive.   
Alohomora! With a flick of my wand the lock slide open. Slowly and quietly I slid the door open and entered the house. Almost immediately I could tell that I need to get that girl out of this house. I could smell the scent of drying blood and other unsavory scents. Following the scent I found myself standing in front of that blasted cupboard.   
I again flicked my wand and silently opened the door. To my horror I found the girl curled in on herself with nothing more than scraps of fabric wrapped around her. She was clutching onto a stuffed otter and blood covered about every inch of her. On the walls of the dingy cupboard was three things. One handdrawn picture of a man dressed in all black with an arm around the girl pointing a wand at a man that did not look human or wizard. Another thing on the wall was a newspaper article with her mother’s picture in it. And the last most saddening one is a photo that had been burned on the edges and I knew if I looked at her hands it would be burned or at least her fingers.  
Easing my hands under her I slid her into my arms and made my way back towards the door. I turned back to the drive, the street and then apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Careful not to jostle her too much I made my way on quick sure footing to Madam Pomfrey. She bustled forward the second she saw the look on my face. The sneer was gone replaced by a pale and thinned grimace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Pomfrey swished her wand over the small girl. She could not believe that this girl was the same age as all the other first years with her thinned and dwarfed frame. She seemed to be stuck eternally as a four year old. Runes appeared over her as the paper floated out of my wand. Poppy’s eyes have never widened more than they had at the sight of those readings.  
“Severus that girl is Khanna Maan. Her injuries are extensive past and present but it does go with what you found. She was consistently and brutally abused by her relatives and worst yet a male member had sexual encounters with her since she was at least five. Her mind is badly damaged and I can tell that if anyone takes her in she is going to be in need of more care than anyone. I highly doubt she has any respect for adults let alone people her own age. She’s been starved for at least three months right now but she has been going through that since she was an infant. Her stomach won’t be able to handle much. It will be a miracle if we can even talk, touch and, feed her food. Her mind has blocked her from waking right now but after I heal some of her really bad injuries and we take care of any of the old we should be okay.” Poppy watched the little girl as she twisted and turned in the bed almost as if she was in the throes of a bad nightmare.   
“She did not have a wand or anything that indicated she would be going to Hogwarts. Her relatives were even worse than Harry’s at least his magic and mother’s spell had been able to protect him from the worst of it. He was never touched like she was. Yet she is clearly powerful from the fact that I can’t even step into her mind.” The words were said with the worst sneer that Severus kept just for child abuse cases. He had seen many through his time but this..this case was definitely the worst one he had ever seen.  
“All we can do right now is ease her pain and then worry about what to do with the girl’s family. Khanna should be fine if we just take care of her slowly. Tell Harry that we have another case and I need his help with gathering some normal clothes for her to wear in the morning. She’s going to have visitors once the Professors find out what Rose and that awful man did to her.” Poppy shook her head sadly. Her mind on the young human woman she had treated several times when she had worked in India for a little bit. Rose had been born as a squib were her dear sister had been a full blown witch and was amazingly strong. There was so much wrong with this, Poppy knew that Rose was not a big fan of the wizarding world but she had never hurt her sister before or at least to Poppy’s knowledge she had not.  
The door glided open just as Poppy was about to change the girl out of her rags, “Poppy, dear, do you have any ointment for a rash?” Minerva Mcgonagall had stepped through the door her robes swaying softly.  
“Yes Minerva let me just finished up with Ms. Maan and I’ll be right over.” Poppy finished the first job but when she went over to tend to the Headmistress she found her so stunned she had not moved an inch from the doorway. “Minerva what is the world is the matter?”  
“Ms. Maan she did not show up to the feast, she’s here and she missed the train. She was abused was not she?” Near the end her voice was barely a whisper.   
“Yes, it is worse than Harry was.” Poppy went back to sitting on the edge of the bed with her. Severus had gone to inform Harry about what would be need till she was allowed to leave the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Ms. Maan P.O.V  
Light started to stream through the window as the clocks struck six. Almost immediately I was sitting upright and starting to scramble out of the bed. I did not notice that the room was bigger and that I was able to stretch without hitting the ceiling. Searching for the cloth of my sari and I could not find anything.  
“Ms. Maan, please get back into bed.” A female voice that was super soft. I jumped and started to curl inwards away from the voice, my eyes caught sight of stiff white skirts coming towards me.   
“I am sorry, I am sorry, please don’t hurt me!” I started to rock back and forth as I pulled closer towards myself. Tears were streaming down my face. When I felt her hand coming near me I did not have control of my body as a violent flinch had me cracking my head against the small cabinet.   
As I lapsed into incoherent murmuring male voices sounded from the door. One was soft as if it was only used around babies or little children, the other one was gruff and sound as if it yelled a lot. Carefully I peeked at them through my fingers and saw two men walking too close together to just be friends or colleagues.  
“Khanna needs a home not a house. She needs to have someone to watch over her teach her how to be an actual child.” The soft voice came from the man who looked more like a young teenager than the other one who I recognized as Shadow Man.   
“Poppy, why did not you call us the second she woke?” Shadow man asked his robes billowing around him. When he stopped he realised that I was still begging not to be hurt and that I could take the 150 lashes.   
“She was practically killed with just 75. There’s no way she could withstand more lashes. I think we might have to do a mind walk to see how bad it is.” The woman spoke quietly and stood slowly and moved away from the me.  
“Khanna, sweetie, do you know where you are?” Shadow Man asked quietly kneeling so he was about my height.  
“No, please don’t hurt me sir.” I spoke in a broken and quiet voice.   
“I am not going to hurt you dear. No one in this room will ever hurt you. You’re in a school, Hogwarts to be exact. I am a teacher here, Professor Severus Snape. The woman who was looking after you is a healer her name is Madam Poppy Pomfrey. My husband the other man who came in is Professor Harry Snape-Potter.” He pointed out each person and then smiled gently. “Can you tell me your name?”  
I was silent for a while contemplating whether or not to answer him. When his husband smiled encouragingly I stuttered out my answer. “I...I am...K...Khanna….M...m...Maan.”   
“Hi Khanna. Can you come back to bed? I would really like to see your pretty eyes without crouching and hurting my back again.” Professor Potter asked me in that same soft voice. I liked it kind of reminded me of someone but I could not remember who. When I stood though the room started to spin and then I was on the ground this time convulsing.   
“She’s an epileptic!” Snape growled upset about the fact it had not been disclosed. They could not do anything till I stopped. I had been beaten before for seizing not that I have any control over it. It just happens that I don’t normally remember anything that happens right after it is a bit terrifying.   
“The diagnostic scans only stated that she had Lennox-Gastaut syndrome. I did not know that it was as bad as it seemed. There’s other things too...it seems that she’s been able to glamour herself since she was four. Her speech is impaired and she as apraxia that intones her to sound like a child but when she has her glams on no one would be the wiser.” Pomfrey stopped talking as my eyes started to fluttered open.   
“Unc’ don’ hurt freak. Is not doin’ it. Hurt already.” The speech that came out of my mouth was the speech my uncle and aunt hated. I knew that the shaking had caused my glams to shut down.  
"Khanna, sweet pea, your uncle is not here. You are at Hogwarts remember. Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey are here. You have a seizure dear." Potter spoke softly and carefully pushed a lock of sweaty hair behind my ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Snape P.O.V.  
The days passed quicker than normally it seemed. Today she would be getting sorted and would be joining all of us in the Great Hall for meals. I was afraid she was going to be put into a group of people that hurt her more than she already was. So with a worried heart I sat in my seat and watched her walk in with Poppy.  
"Everyone, we have a student who needs to be sorted please be seated and quiet." Minerva stood and addressed everyone as Harry stepped down the stairs to help her sit on the stool.  
A period of silence fell upon the hall as everyone waited for the final outcome of her sorting. I swear I could hear pins dropping as everyone waited anxiously for her to be placed. Almost too soon her eyes were fluttering open and she was something down her skirt which changed slowly into a stunning sari.  
"Slytherin!" The hat seemed to decide at the same time that she was done changing her clothes. She looked up not knowing where to go as my table erupted into cheers. The girl was obviously powerful she did not even look tired from changing her clothes like that. It took at least a third of a developing magical core to be able to do something that extensive.   
She glided down the steps making her way towards the tables. As she drew closer though the sound and all the clapping seemed to have set her off. The world seemed to slow down as she startled by the sound and started to shake with fear. Her body slid to the ground crouching and begging for silence.   
My body reacted quicker than for anyone else. Suddenly I found myself crouching by her speaking in a soft voice that everything would be okay and that she was not going to be hurt. I was filled with horror at the thought of her being hurt by any of my snakes. Slowly I realized that Poppy and Harry were right there too speaking in the same soft tones. Trying to comfort the girl as if she was two years old.  
"What's wrong, Khanna, you need to tell me." Harry's hand slowly ran up and down her spine as most of the school fell back into that same silence again trying to see if she was okay.  
"Darkness...too loud..voices." Her voice was just above a heart wrenching whisper. When she looked up at us all she looked like a toddler with tears tracking their way down her tiny face. Her eyes had a slight look of being clouded over as she watched us. Then suddenly she spoke again this time her language was even more strained. "Da...dd..y?" Her eyes were watching me it was so quiet that I don't think anyone else heard it.   
"Oh sweet thing, come on let's go get you comfortable somewhere quiet." I glanced over at Poppy who looked so sad at just those small words I was afraid that Khanna was not going to let anyone help her anytime soon. She was so trusting after what happened to her. I remember reading once that there was two ways to deal with being abused like she had. One was to push away everything and anything the other was to become attached to the first thing that was nice to them.   
She was the last category, attaching to Poppy, Harry and myself. Which worried me slightly. I knew that I had to take care of her she had none else to take her. Harry would refuse to return her to her relatives. It was disgusting what they did to an innocent child just because she was more powerful than her cousins.   
"Perfect Danish please take Miss Maan to the common room and then bring her to the courtyard. Treat her as if she was your little sister." I spoke softly as I helped the young girl to her feet. "Don't touch her unless she allows you to. Think of the household Mr. Barnes came from." I tired to hint as best as I could at what was wrong with Khanna but I knew it was not working that well for her.   
Poppy stepped forward and hand her the three pill bottles filled with medicine that needed to be given to her. Khanna watched as Harry and I turned back to the table and Poppy went back to the infirmary to prepare for the day. I had classes otherwise I would have looked after her without even blinking.   
While Khanna was enjoying her day from the fact that I have not been called to deal with her having a melt down. I flipped through the psychology book that Poppy gave me to help with her. Frustrated I slammed it shut and dropped my head into my hands. A soft knock alerted me to look up from my research. Standing in my doorway was Harry and Perfect Danish.  
"Is something the matter with Ms. Maan?" It was the first reason that I could think of them both being down here.  
"Not that I know of, Sev but I did just run into her." Harry stated as he crossed the small room to pour himself a cup of tea.  
"Sure, honey, I am not using that tea for something else entirely." The grumble left my mouth before I really thought about. Harry did not even say anything back just added three spoonfuls of sugar with a splash of milk. "What do you need Miss. Danish?"  
"Well..um sirs it is about Miss Maan she seems to be a lot like a child and I don't mean it as in maturity level I mean mentally she is. We were walking in the courtyard like you suggested and she tripped over a stone and then started crying the second she felt the pain in knee. I was not expecting it but I did not know what to do. So I healed her small scrape best I could and put a cushioning charm on her. Sirs I think she might not be able to participate in school like a normal kid. Well a normal kid of her physical age." Monica Danish looked slightly wild in her eyes after she started to explain to me what she had seen. Weigh my options I was still lost in thought before an answer arrived to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
The answer to Severus's question was sitting right in front of him. He had started to long for a child, he was getting to that age. Knowing that naturally he could not have a child did not break his want to raise one. Harry sometimes would watch little kids run around and laugh being well children in the local village. Khanna was what they both wanted she needed to be cared for and she had the mindset of a toddler.   
When the weekend came to take Khanna shopping, Severus and Harry both went to Diagon Alley with her. She happily bounced along by both of their sides with each step they took. Her hand fisted into the folds of Snape's robes not that he noticed. Stopping at Madam Malkin's they made up several sets of robes (mostly school robes but two little kids robes).   
"I believe that is all that's need from here. Do you need help down Khanna?" Harry turned towards the girl crouching a bit so they were eye level. She shook her head and then seemed to reconsider it. Holding her hands up she waited thinking that she had made the wrong choice by that fact that known had picked her up yet. Quickly Harry pulled her up by her armpits, fixed her skirt and stood her on the ground.  
Outside she slipped her right hand into Severus's and her left into Harry's. They both shared looks of bewilderment over her head but allowed the small thing to attach to them. Her eyes widened in wonder as they all stopped inside Gringott's to gather some provisions from her vault.   
"Welcome Professor Potter-Snape, Professor Snape and...Ms. Maan. Please come this way her vaults are already opened," Mis seemed beyond stunned at seeing the girl with both of the professors but knew better than to bring up family heritage just yet. If Potter found out that he was related to the girl too soon then he would not be able to lay claim on her. Mis opted to instead show them to the vaults and wait from one of them to find the ancestry books. He noted the fact that the girl was exactly as he had been told about.   
"'Nape! Look at dat! It pwetty....an...ce" Khanna scrunched up her face in concentration to recite the word perfectly but it just did not seem to be happening. "Family history!" She choose simpler words that explained exactly what she had been reading.  
"That's close sweetie it says Ancestral lines. It means that this book tells you all of your past family members starting with you and then goes on to your parents and so forth." Snape explained softly as he opened the book to examine it. Surprisingly it showed that she was not an only child but that was not what caused Severus from moving out of the vault. Even after Harry called out to him.  
Lily Krithika Maan ad. Lily Luna Evans m. James Henry Potter. Harry's niece was playing with some of the jewelry in a box not too far from the frozen Slytherin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
S.S. P.O.V.  
I knew that there was something more than just the fact that she was Harry's niece. Yes that meant we could claim custody without much of a fit but there seemed to be something wrong with the fact that Lily was adopted. And it had not just been Lily. Petunia was too. I was startled out of my musings by an overactive eleven year old tugging on my hand.  
"'Nape! Podder says wes gedding icecreams!" The childish glee in her eyes made me wonder if Potter had given any thought to what would happen when we gave a child a sugary delight for what I am assuming the first time.   
"Did he now? Well then we can't keep the man waiting now can we?" I tried to keep the sneer off my face..that I now reserve for children in my classes and my husband when he gets ideas like this one. She nodded again and was suddenly leading me out of the vault and back to the cart. Her frame made her too small to ride in the seat alone so she had been deposited into Harry's lap seconds after I had picked her up.   
I have to say Harry really did a good job on this one she had very little energy after eating a few bits of the creamy indulgence. It probably has something to do with all the walking we've been doing and her not really being use to that. We did not have anything to put her in so we took turns carrying her. After I had insisted on cleaning her sticky hands.  
Right now we were in the Apothecary, Khanna was in my arms as I bounced her slightly. She curled into my arms more as Harry grabbed the things she needed noting the look I gave the knives. I knew his mind was in the same place as mine..she will not be cutting anything or turning on the flames without adult help and supervision.   
"Harry, once we get back I need to speak to you about something I found in her vault." I spoke with a soft voice afraid that anything louder than a whisper would wake her.  
"I agree that we need to talk. It is not safe for her to be going to the school as a normal student. Plus I was researching the other night for anything that might make her act this way and what I found astounded me. " Harry seemed to agree that a soft voice was the best to deal with the sleeping girl for right now.   
"What did you find?" I was scared that it would be something totally unfix-able that she'll be like this forever.   
"Well there's two plausible reasons for her to be like this. One is that her mind can't deal with what's going on and what happened to her so it shuts down she is dependent on everyone. Or the second one is that she's a nephilim it would explain her power being so grand and her mind being set as if she is a toddler because she is technically one." With a sigh he turned to look at me. Those green probing orbs silently begging for it to be the second one because we both knew that the first one made it seems as if she would never get better.   
"There's a potion we can brew that will tell us if she is or not. It will also tell her family lines mostly just her parents and anything else they passed on to her." The look I saw in Harry's eyes I knew was reflected in my own.   
"So basically it would confirm what I am already suggesting," Harry held the door open to the Leaky Cauldron as he was reminded, "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"Khanna found a book in the vault labeled as her ancestral lines. I glanced at it purely out of curiosity," I tacked on the last part as defense against the disapproving glance I got from Harry, "In the book it was labeled that her father's sisters were adopted."  
"And that concerns me...because?" He arched one of his gorgeous eyebrows at me.   
"Lily and Petunia were his sisters. Petunia was a squib from what I gathered. Her cousins are the offspring of Dudley Dursley." I quickly tried to explain and from the look in Harry's eyes he completely understood what I was saying.   
"So she's my niece?" It was spoken so softly I was afraid I had misheard him. During our conversation we had sat down and Tom's grandchild brought over a high chair for her. Softly I woke her and we all enjoyed a warm meal before we left for the school again. Monday morning she will be attending her first classes ever. Frankly I was terrified.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! Thank you for the amazing support please message me if there's anything you would like to see the characters do or if there is any questions. I will be starting in on the whole adoption and potion thingie after I introduce some more characters.

Chapter 8  
Ms. Maan's P.O.V.  
I was quietly eating my breakfast of coconut cream yogurt with a cup of grape juice. Professor Snape told me that I was to eat all of my food and that all of the meals would be specifically for me. I did not understand why but he told me it had something to do with my shaking.   
Monica the perfect from my first day was seated next to me and helped cutting up my blackberries. She had seated me with a blonde girl and a red haired boy. Oddly they seemed to get along like siblings. While we were eating a girl ran in with straight brown hair. She ran up to the red head and started talking quickly to him.  
"Gabriel! Mum was saying that we have a test in a few days. Can we study after lunch today?" The girl's speech halted when she saw me with wide eyes she sat down and extended her hand. "Hi! I am Lucifer most people call me Luci though." She was practical bouncing out of her seat.  
I watched her hand with suspicion not knowing what to do with it. Monica leaned over and whispered, "Shake it gently. Then tell her your name." I nodded then gently clasped her hand.  
"Hi Is Kh..Kh..Khanna M..mm..Maan," I was blushing deeply about my trouble saying my own name. She just smiled and then turned back to the boy and other girl.  
"This is my brother Gabriel Weasley and that's his friend Cissy Iris Malfoy." What was odd was that Luci understood what I was saying even with my stuttering speech and trouble saying specific parts of words.   
"Lus..help." My lip quivered with frustration as I dropped the laces. Luci dropped to my side and easily tied the long laces into a neat little bow. She then pulled a ribbon from her pocket and tied it around my loose waves. "Fank you, Lus!" My hands slapped together once after she had shown me the reflection.  
Her laugh was contagious, even if you were annoyed about everything she would laugh and it would be all better. It was amazing to me and I never had to bring up anything bad without being ready. Professor Snape had allowed us to room together so at least I will always have her. She helped me to the feet and for the first time ever I caught sight of her wand.  
"Wand?" I asked pointing a bit with a slight cock to my head. She laughed and pulled out her wand. It was a soft pear wood wand a core of fairy wings. Surely the most beautiful wand I had ever seen. She asked to see mine so I easily showed the beech wood core of phoenix tears she was waiting for.   
Squealing she asked me to do a few spells which had me wondering if she was okay. When we showed off the few spells we both knew we were nothing more than giggles. Monica had to clear her throat twice before we noticed her.  
"Alright Khanna it is time for you to go to bed. Luci if you want to join her early you can." Monica helped us to our feet and brought me up to the room. My fingers were to clumsy to unbutton the uniform's shirt so Monica helped. She also helped with the tub water as I gathered up my nightgown and slippers. After a long day it felt amazing to sit in the just a few degrees hotter than normal water. I almost fell asleep in the tub. Thankfully Monica had shaken me awake long enough to get me into bed. If there was one thing to be certain of I was happy to find two big sisters in a house of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I am terrible but Luci will be acting as translator at some points for the help of understanding what Khanna is saying. Plus she will be acting like a big sister to Khanna.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
The room shared between the two girls was simple with two four poster beds, desks, wardrobes and a shared side table. Off to the side was a door leading to the bathroom and a single light sat on the table. The only way to tell which side was whose was based on the smaller bed with guard rails and the stack of books on the side closest to the bathroom.   
In the smaller bed was the sleeping and curled up form of Khanna Maan's, who had just slipped into REM sleep. Leaving her body behind she found herself in a small clearing with a soft babbling river. Soft moss greeted her bare feet as she walked along the meadow. Oddly she knew that this was not a dream.   
"Khanna this way dear!" A female voice happy and joyous called out for the young girl. When she went to run she found body not in the nightgown she had fallen asleep in but a soft white sundress with little flowers etched into it. Forgetting the voice calling her she started to spin and laugh happily as she danced about the meadow. Till she spun right into a person.  
A jovial laugh caught her off balance as she looked up. The woman who had called her earlier had the same soft orange peel eyes glittering back. Soft planes meet small laugh lines and a softly triangular nose. For some reason the little girl felt the need to hug the woman even though she had no idea who she was.  
"Hi little one it is so good to see you." The woman spoke with a voice just above a whisper as she gently pushed a few strands of silver hair away from Khanna's face.   
"Who...who..you?" Khanna gave up on trying to form the question and just asked the easiest way she could.  
"I am a daughter of God. When your mother was younger she had a terrible accident causing her to almost die. I healed her by possessing her body for a short time. A small amount of my grace was left in her and when you were born the grace was passed onto you. My darling daughter." She never did answer Khanna's question.  
SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP  
The next morning was uneventful Severus worked on the potion for Khanna in fact he was making all of his seventh years make it. If any of them made a perfect one before he made his, he would use theirs. Harry was focused on making sure that she was not overexerting herself or putting herself in any danger.   
Breakfast resulted in her consuming lemon raspberry sweet rolls with a glass of apple juice no sugar. She has had five seizures since the first one...one of them was in her sleep. That was why she had guard rails on her bed. Poppy had instructed both Luci and Monica on how to recognize the onset of her seizures and how to help her. Not just through that but also how to deal with her tantrums and her clothes.  
Breakfast was almost over when she started to stare off into the distance not answering anyone as her mind went haywire. Monica had stopped her conversation when she saw the young girl's head lull forward. Almost immediately she was moving to the teachers table just wanting to get Khanna some help.  
"Professor! Something's wrong with Khanna!" Monica's eyes were slightly crazed as she stared up at her head of house. He took one glance over at his table and was almost immediately by Khanna's side.   
The seizure had ended but she was still to frail for anything more than to slump to the side. Sadly it was towards the side that was empty. The Potions Master had never moved so fast in his life except for when his husband's life was in the balance. He easily swung the girl's small frame onto his hip as he gathered up her books and cloak.   
Poppy should get use to how overprotective Snape could get when it came to his snakes. But of course she was not so she was not expecting him to come barging in carrying one of the students like one would carry a toddler. Then it hit her which student it was and why he was carrying her that way clicked when she saw the out of it look the girl was throwing every where.   
"Sowwy Aundy! Pwease don'd hurd me!" Khanna started sputtering when she caught sight of Poppy and could feel Severus holding her.  
"Shhh...shhh.." Severus was trying so hard to think of something to tell the girl to calm her down and to everyone's astonishment he started to sing in a voice barely a whisper a lullaby, "Hush little one don't you cry,   
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat  
And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull  
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart  
And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little one in town." By the end she was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Poppy helped him lay her down as she gave him a quizzical look.  
Waving him away from the sleeping girl, Poppy started to ask the question she was the most wondering about, "What the heck was that Sev?"  
"I read once that if you sing to a baby it calms them. She is basically a baby it is from both her abuse and the seizures." He explained watching the rise and fall of her chest. "I was thinking of asking Harry to adopt her, she can't keep going to her aunt and uncle nor can she live alone."   
"I think that is a great idea." Poppy smiled as her eyes turned to the girl's steady breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
S.S. P.O.V.  
I would have waited for the first sign of Khanna waking but Poppy just rushed me off to classes. With something along the lines of me going soft and my reputation being demolished by one little girl. For some reason though I did not think much about it.   
Classes dragged on forever the dunderheads kept on making mistakes that I ended up having to clean up. By lunchtime I had already given three detentions. I knew that I would not be scheduling any of them to be with myself though. Not until Khanna was better.  
When I got to the infirmary she was sitting upright and had a bowl of roasted bell pepper and cauliflower soup. Her spoon shook with each small bite she took. Luci Weasley sat next to her munching on a sandwich from what I could see.   
"Afternoon girls. How are you feeling, Khanna?" I greeted the girls so as not to seem like a prude.  
"Is good. No bad dweams!" The last part made me want to cry and laugh at the same time. I knew she was being tormented by her aunt and uncle in her dreams. "You send me back?!" Her voice was dripping in stress with that tiny statement.  
"No baby girl. You're stuck with Poppy, Potter and me for life." Baby girl had slipped out I had not meant to call her that not yet at least. Her eyes widened and she suddenly held out her arms in the children's universal symbol of being picked up. When I did not move fast enough she got a slightly frustrated look.  
"'Nape up!" I obliged her when she asked like that, she was too adorable not to.Damn I am going soft. She whispered into my ear, "Adopt me, pwease? Pwease Daddy?" I was stricken by being called that. Never in a million years would I anticipate being called that.  
"I am working on it sweetie. I swear." I spoke softly as I gently bounced her on my hip mindlessly. She started to doze again on my shoulder as I turned to speak to Luci. "Has your brother's newest prank get caught yet?"  
"No sir. Mum was saying something about binding him to a pole and leaving him there for the next prank he gets caught in. I think he's doing it to Uncle Harry." Luci pulled on a strand of her hair lost in thought. Turning a full 100-watt smile she bounced excitedly in her seat, "Uncle Sev, if you adopt Khanna she would be my cousin! But she already calls me her big sister." The crestfallen look on her face tore at my heart.  
"Lucifer you remember how others are not suppose to know about Uncle Harry and me right?" I waited for her sullen nod before continuing, "Well she can still call you her big sister when we are at school and then her cousin when you are out. Either way she is still your friend." I don't know what I just promised.  
HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS  
Harry was lounging in our shared chambers when I had finally finished my rounds. Minerva was enjoying a cup of tea on my favorite wingback chair. She sipped and watched me as I stoked over to the couch. Harry slid over to make some room for me.   
"She wants us to adopt her. I think it would be for the best...She needs someone to take care of her twenty-four seven." I rubbed my eyes trying and failing at wiping the tired out.  
"Well that's a lovely idea. Considering the fact that Harry is her uncle it should not take that long for the papers to be processed." Minerva answered slowly drinking more of the tea.   
"Minerva I believe that it is up to us to decide. But I think the school is deciding for us." Silence fell as Hogwarts started to make arrangements in the Snape rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
The days dragged on like they were running through molasses. Khanna could not be released from the infirmary wing. Poppy was worried about the small increase of shaking attacks. Almost every afternoon if it was not the Potions Master at her bedside it was Harry. It was during one of these dreary days that the decision had been passed. They were going to be adopting the little girl.   
Khanna awoke to the sound of a scribbling quill. Worried that it was not who she thought it was she glanced around the room quickly. Sitting in the chair next to her right was Severus on her left was Harry. They both smiled as they exchanged some papers between each other.   
"Good morning sleepy head." Harry softly joked as he pushed a few of her loose waves back.  
"Hi." She was decidedly not a morning person.   
"Khanna would you like to take on our last name?" Shape looked up from the paperwork he had been filling out. There was a stack for her to fill out but they knew they would be transcribing it.   
"Is be Nape?" Her eyes went wide with that anticipation.  
A whisper of a laugh drifted out of Potter's mouth and Severus tried not to grin at that hope. "Well hopefully sweetheart. But sometimes these people that work for a big man called a Minster says that some people can't adopt. I am taking that as yes though to being Khanna Snape?" She shook her head widely waves bouncing with her excitement. Again everyone started at the paper work. Harry either explaining a question or writing an answer for her.   
"Doeth that say?" She asked pointing to a random question on the parchment.  
"That asks, what is your favorite color?" Her brow scrunched up in thought her lower lip jutting out just a bit as if her life depended on her answer. Well it kind of does.  
"Puwpwe!" She seemed determined to answer with the bright color that annoyed Severus to no ends.   
"If it is purple than it is purple." Harry snickered to his husband who just glared. The girl looked confused at her Professors but shook it off.  
"Favorite animal, buttercup?" Harry read the next question poising the quill to answer.  
"Bee." Khanna nodded her head as if it was the most known thing there. "But sec..two is panda." Severus literally groaned at this little tidbit. He thought, this is the end of being seen as a scary teacher. My rooms are going to be infested with "cute" animals.  
Harry was trying not to laugh out-loud by the adorably cute face Khanna was making in her confusion. So he continued on to the next question, "What would you call your adoptive parents?"  
"Daddy mad at Papa?" The question rolled off her tongue as if she had not heard what Harry asked. Both stopped in pure surprise at their others name from her.   
Snape acted first gently he ran his fingers down her chin then answered, "No Khanna, Daddy is not mad at Papa. Daddy is just upset about a class thing."   
"Oh..ok." She turned back to her questions which were mostly filled with doodles that were mostly wiggle lines. Snape just shook his head looking at the little girl like she was nothing more than a thing to be studied. The sun started to set so Harry collected the papers while Severus tucked Khanna in. They both told her good night, turned down the lights near her bed and left.   
The next day it was all over the school. Khanna had been released that day and was just a happy little ball of energy. Students were whispering quietly to each other about the fact that two of their male Professors were married. And it was Potter and Snape who acted as if the other was the lowest being on earth. How their marriage was not in shambles was a question none not even Harry's best friends knew answers to.  
Breakfast had people asking Khanna if she had known about the Professors being married but she just looked at them like they were all crazy. This morning her breakfast was lemon poppy-seed muffins which she was happy to consume so she could ignore everyone else. The day was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
S.S. P.O.V.   
Days had passed from when the school found out about the Snapes. None knew about the adoption other than close family and friends. I never thought I would consider Granger and her brats as family but Khanna and Harry both do. So out of not wanting to piss of both my husband (who could easily kill me with his power) and my almost daughter. Khanna had started to get really sick one of the many days that had passed. It was about a week since she had been released when she started complaining of being itchy.  
Poppy told us it was the chickenpox. She had never been vaccinated which meant that we could take care of it but it would still take a long time for her to heal. Worried Harry and I have been taking turns staying with her. Whenever she awoke she would be in a state of delirium and was too tired to get up from the bed. She spent most of the time during her illness in diapers and soft clothing. Including mittens and booties to stop her from scratching up scabs and it was not looking all that great for her.  
“Daddy yuck!” She complained for about the hundredth time that day she tried again to itch. “Itchyyy!”   
“I know, Cupcake, but it is going to take sometime for you to get better.” I spoke softly catching her mittened hand in mine. Oh Merlin! I am going soft! All cause of her.  
“Buddewcup an’...an’ cupcake! Is be vewy pwetty to be calls dat!” She giggled and I could not help but tell her that she was as cute as a button. Never in my whole life, most especially when I was known as the Bat of the Dungeons, have I ever thought I would be like this to a child. It felt great though bring her smiles and laughter she was such a happy little kid. Who could ever hurt her like her relatives did?   
It was about day three when Harry and I fell asleep in the infirmary on either side of Khanna. Minerva found us both like that way past midnight and neither of us responsive to her shaking us. So instead she left an envelope tucked into my hand for when I woke up.  
The parchment was a bit crumpled when I had finally came to. A ministry stamp caught my attention as my finger slid underneath the flap. Quickly I read over the papers.  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter-Snape and Mr. Severus Snape,  
We wish to congratulate you on your new daughter. The papers had all been approved and you are now the proud parents of one Khanna Lily Maan Snape. More papers have been inclosed about her inheritance and what as her legal guardians you can do about setting up a trust. Legally Mister Potter-Snape has access to all of the vaults but the ones under Miss. Snape’s biological father’s name. Again congratulations on your successful adoption.  
Sincerely,  
Minister of Magic  
Susan Bones  
P.S. Congrats on your marriage you two!  
I practically shoved Harry off the bed to wake him in my excitement I forgot to apologize. He glared at me sleepily but forgot about his revenge when I shoved the letter under his nose. Snatching it away from me he skimmed the letter and gasped in astonishment.  
“It’s a girl.” He laughed slightly as he glanced down with a slight tear. Harry was definitely overly joyed at this moment. It was not until breakfast that Khanna finally woke up she blinked the sleep out and glanced around the room. When she saw us she immediately held out her arms.  
“Papa up.” Her eyes looked owlish in the early morning light. For her it did not matter if the papers went through. We would always be her parents because we saved her from her relatives.  
“Of course Buttercup. We have some exciting news for you.” He spoke softly still slightly crying in joy.  
“Papa sad?” She asked softly touching his cheek where a tear had landed.  
“Oh no, cupcake, Papa is really happy. Do you wanna know why?” I asked softly hoping not to break the little moment between the two. She nodded her head almost violently. “He and I are happy because you are now officially our little one.”   
Her eyes widened even more though I did not think it possible at first. She squeaked out, “Is youws?” When we both nodded she clapped and squealed hugging us both tightly.  
“I think we better be careful of going home though. Hermione was saying something about celebrating.” Harry lazily swept a few of the loose waves of hair away from her adorable face.   
“Oh dear Merlin. Please tell me that she does not remember the password to our chambers.” I groaned softly as Khanna just sat in Harry’s arms giggling.   
“Daddy yous set with Aundie Mione?” I had to laugh at that one if she starts calling Minerva Grandma I am going to be dying as a happy man. Almost as if Harry could read my thoughts he was holding back a snicker himself.  
“No sweetie just what your aunt would call a celebration. Well might as well get it over with,” I knew I was sneering but I could not really help it. Harry hand her over to me so that I could not hex Hermione when we got to our rooms.  
“Daddy wet.” She spoke in a stage whisper but I don’t think she realised how loud she was. I just bounced her slightly as I laid her down on the bed. With skilled fingers I caught her legs and slid the new diaper underneath as I undid the tabs. Quickly yet gently and through I wiped down her front getting rid of the mess.   
“Such a good girl.” I did not even realise till I said those words that I had been telling her soft praises. She maybe eleven physically but mentally she was definitely younger. “All done.” I declared as I picked her back up. She just nuzzled into my neck as if it had taken all of her energy to get a diaper change.  
We had not been in Khanna’s room since it had appeared so we had decide that’s where we would start. Opening the door we were bombarded by Minerva, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, Draco and, all of their kids waiting for us. A pink sign spread across the room read congrats.  
“When did I give permission for this?” I half growled still mindlessly bouncing her on my hip. She had buried her head further into my neck.  
“You did not need to Severus, you two need stuff. Plus it gave Hermione the chance to throw another baby shower.” Minerva stated as Fred throw his arm around Hermione with the look of blame her.   
“Come on Sev. Let’s just enjoy the company of family yeah?” Harry asked softly rubbing his hand up and down Khanna’s back. All I could do to answer was glare.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Khanna’s P.O.V.  
Daddy gently moved my head so I was looking at him even with a slight glare. I wanted to sleep why was not Daddy and Papa letting me got to sleep. Someone that was not Daddy or Papa laughed at the glare I was giving him.  
“She’s just like you two, that glare would melt anyone’s heart.” A blonde man that looked a bit like Cissy was laughing.  
“Shush Draco, you’re scaring her. Khanna, all of these people would like to meet you. Luci’s here and so is Hermione.” Papa spoke softly his hand had stopped rubbing my back after I had almost fallen asleep.  
“Lus!” I popped my head up looking for my best friend. She was laughing next to a man that reminded me of her brother. “Daddy down.” Daddy’s chest rumbled with laughter as he did exactly as I told him. Waddling a bit I wrapped her into a hug.  
“Hi Khanna. You look much better. Oh Khanna this is my dad.” She had pulled me over to the man she had been laughing with. He bent down so he was about our height.  
“Hello Khanna. I heard someone’s not been feeling all that well.” He smiled softly and I knew that I liked him. I hope he’s funny like Gabey.  
“Yucky spots.” I told him scrunching up my nose. He laughed a bit and I heard Daddy telling him not to rub off on me. I did not understand what Daddy meant by that but it just made the man laugh more. Glancing at him I tapped his shoulder trying to think of a fun name. “Nunk!” Nodding my head as if it was perfect had Luci laughing.  
“What?” His face clouded with confusion so I repeated the new title.  
“Nunk! Nunk!” Gently tapping his knee.  
“She’s calling you Uncle but in her own way, Dad.” Gabriel explained as he came over holding a small cup. “I think it is ‘cause she finds you funny.” He just shrugged and held out the cup to me and his sister. I clapped when Gabey explained it right. He was like Luci able to understand me.  
“Khanna why don’t you meet some of the other family.” Papa called out to me. He was grinning and he then asked Nunk a question, “If you don’t like her title for you Fred I can always find something else for her to call you.” Nunk just waved it off and looked at a man that looked exactly like him.  
“She’s going to have to come up with a title for you.” I lost interest in the conversation as I tipped my head to the side looking between the three adults.  
Not realizing that I was interrupting the adults talk I pointed at the same one as Nunk. “Unkie.”  
“Sweetie, it is nice that you are finding something to call Uncle George but you just cut off what Papa was going to say. Please apologize to him.” Daddy had crouched down so he was looking me in the eyes. I could feel my eyes widening at the prospect of upsetting my Papa.  
With tears working down my face I turned and looked at him, “Is sowwy Papa! Don’d send me back!” The tears were now free flowing.  
“Oh no buttercup. We are not sending you to them. It is okay, you were just being a child that’s all.” Papa enveloped me in a warm hug as the tears kept sliding down. “Sh..sh.” He tried to calm me by rocking me back and forth. Soon the tears stopped and Daddy suggested something that slightly terrified me.  
“Why don’t we try opening some of the presents?” Daddy asked holding two already. I glanced over Papa’s arms and saw the colorful paper. Quickly I tried to get away from the colorful paper.  
“No, Daddy. Fweaks don’d ged pwesents.” I stated it like he was dumb and should know that in my mind though he was.  
“I am going to kill those goddamn muggles.” Papa grumbled. I was still struggling to get farther away from the presents.  
“Here let me take her. You two figure out how to calm her. Hermione, Fred and Ron get rid of the paper.” The older woman held out her hands to me as Papa and Daddy nodded to each other.  
Somehow I ended up on the woman’s lap and she was braiding my hair. “Hello Khanna.” Her voice was really pretty to me. I leaned back into her as I noticed some of the paper.  
“Apa Minnie!” Everyone stopped at this new development some of the adults were biting back laughter.  
Daddy came over and spoke softly, “Hey, cupcake. You know how you said Freaks don’t get presents?” When I nodded he continued but my earlier fears of being sent back started to rise again. “Well your relatives were very wrong in calling you a freak. We all can do magic. See your Uncles and Aunt are all using magic right now.” Daddy pointed at them making the paper disappear.  
“No hids fow touthing da pwesents?” I asked wearily. He nodded.  
“The presents were all bought for you and us. Do you want to see what you got?” He asked hopefully I nodded and watched as he grabbed a small box. Switching me over from Apa’s lap to Daddy’s I settled down.  
Slowly and carefully I lifted the lid to find...a stuffed bee. “Daddy, daddy id’s a bee!” Squealing I slid off his lap to show Papa and Nunk. They were both grinning when I waved it around.  
By the end of the day I had finally entered my bedroom with Daddy and Papa. Everyone else had left after we had some cake. Which had pink filling something about it being a girl was exclaimed by the adults. Daddy was being as Papa called it uptight and only let me have a small slice.  
The room was stunning, light purple walls with dark grey wood flooring. Most of the actual furniture was white except for three pieces of furniture, the rocking chair, high chair and a toy chest. Instead of a toddler bed like what was in my dorm there was a white crib. I squealed in delight even though I was close to passing out only seconds ago.  
“I wove it!” I was bouncing a bit my bee almost falling out of the grasp I had on him.  
“Alright, Buttercup I think it is time some little bee goes to bed. What do you think, Daddy?” Papa turned to Daddy as I glanced at him widening my eyes to try to get some sympathy from him.  
“Hmm...I don’t know that look is telling me she’s still wide awake. Why don’t I give her a bath while you put away the gifts.” It was clearly a statement and not a suggestion that rolled out of Daddy’s mouth. I giggled because that meant I got to stay up an extra couple of minutes.  
In the bathroom Daddy first undressed me then he filled the bathtub with water. His face twisted into one of thought and he did not seem to have an answer. Turning a bit he called out to Papa while he watched me play with the towel he had wrapped around me.  
“Harry, are we doing bonding bathtime or just a normal wash?” Papa’s voice was too muffled for me to figure out what he said. Daddy turned back around and started to remove his shirt. Touching the top of the water testing the temperature, he carefully wiggled the tabs off and lifted me up.  
I found to my surprise bubbles. “Bubbwes Daddy!” I pointed them out to him like he was not the one to pour them in. He just smiled and started to wash me slowly. Playfully I splashed some of the water and it hit a bit of him. He stopped his ministrations to look at what had happened to him. A laugh rumbled out of him and he splashed me back as he started to tilt my head back.  
Soon the bath was over too quickly and he was just drying me off when a chuckle came from the doorway. “Well Sev you are a good dad. There’s a fresh nappy waiting on the changing table. I was going to make us some tea for after do you want me to make her a bottle?” His voice was always so soft and calm.  
“Yeah it might help actually getting her to calm down.” Daddy picked me up as he walked past Papa he ruffled my hair. Back in my room Daddy dressed me in a nightgown then we settled down in the rocking chair. A book was opened and Papa had given over a bottle filled with a white liquid.  
The nipple was offered and I tried it. To my surprise the liquid was delicious and reminded me of vanilla ice cream. I kept suckling while Daddy started to rock and had opened the book to read it.  
“Once upon a time..” My eyes slid close and I was just listening to Daddy’s heartbeat and the rumble of his chest when he was speaking. The combination of rocking, suckling and the sound of his heartbeat and rumble had me slowly slipping into sleep. As sleep took me the last thing I remember hearing was a soft chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> If anyone is wishing to adopt this story please PM. My health is not well enough for me to continue writing this story anymore.   
> Sincerely,  
> Angel


End file.
